Talk:Indisp'árjek
Indisp'arjekdijålektim ješ gutturalki r? o: -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :Yes, the southern (and nowadays also the central) part of the Uxašca island have gutturálki r, unfortunately :( --OuWTB 10:55, ñàłtipki 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Uxašča takavihka. :P ::PS many problems that I write in my own understanding of Burenian? B/c I am not on anywhere y'all are except (only for you and the Square) Conlang. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::Klýxef, Uxašča ságo vèlik takavíhki :P :::I don't really understand that last sentence :P --OuWTB 15:24, ñàłtipki 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::You notice that the takavihki dijålekt I write is different? Are such things permitted for gentiles foreigners? I consider myself such because I am neither on Wikination nor in some other place y'all visit. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::Ow like that. It is very understable, so I've got no problem with it. It's just slightly takavíhki the way you write, but I can only admire you trying it :P --OuWTB 16:29, ñàłtipki 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Zog, ai sā da čāk njom takavihki (Sāracak čallū "takavihki" sa /'takaviçki/, če takavihka?) dijålekt xD Se sme da vičāk, zas tuska Chutokant. ::::::Emēt, ještåm vjelik takavihkak fiček fonoxlōm i orþografjem, če: netonala; neještåm ejektivak; ještåm i alveolarki, i gutturalki r; *kj > Anka bå Uxi c > č; makronak s langak vokalak... ::::::> "It is very understandable..." Řak šču nevječistå tas. :P ::::::Now less understandable? :P -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::Less understable, but I do get that you try to explain some of the features like non-tonal, no ejectives, *kj > č, there's a macron to indicate length :P --OuWTB 17:44, ñàłtipki 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::"Okay, I'll continue to make my takavihki (Sāracak say "takavihki" as /'takaviçki/, how takavihki is it?) dijålekt xD We'll see whether Chutokant (Qytokant) will support this[ or not]." ::::::::"Actually there's a lot takavihki features in phonology and orthography, e.g.:..." ::::::::"You just have seen too little of it." ::::::::Sārac is the (probably temporary) name of the dijålekt itself and the speakers. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::Alright, I'd love to see more. I'm pretty sure we can get you an island arranged in the east of the country. Have to discuss it with Qytokant first when he gets back from Sweden though :P --OuWTB 19:07, ñàłtipki 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::On the dijålekt map there are still a few white islands in Látoskì Kòb. I'm sure Kaufman can get one of those. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:36, ñàłtipki 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::xD so govorak (subdialects?) will either be very endangered or extinct. Quite generous of you though o: -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::Haha, we are very generous indeed :P --OuWTB 10:29, ñàłtipki 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::(looked at the dijålekt map) There's an island just like south of Kob, may I claim it and (secondary) may it be an ökomūna on its own like Melanåker or even a distinct łātoskje? -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::::I think it's too small to be its own łátoskì, but I would not oppose an autonomous state within the łátoskì it belongs to (effectively making it its own łátoskì, but not with that name). Let's see what Qytokant thinks about that. --OuWTB 16:16, ñàłtipki 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Well by that "ökomūna" word I meant that it would be nełātoskje (is Mełanåker nełātoskje because of bad events there?). I wouldn't oppose an autonomous state in the Srakokob region too though. We'll wait for Square's opinion anyway. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::::::Ehm.. Mèłan-åkr-y used to belong to Kòb, but now it indeed is not part of a łátoskì. However, it is being governed from both Ankélot'apca and Uškár, effectively giving it no self-government. --OuWTB 12:38, ñàłtipki 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::So džointkystodi is the government by both Ankelotepča and Uxikaščar, eh? Quite predictable how a large percentage of Kobtōle voted for Kob. :::::::::::::::::And one question, do you call Kob crappy because of its takavihkiness? Or had I mistaken something? Just interested. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::::::::Yes, it's "joint custody". Most of the Kòbtáale are government-officials, so they lose their jobs. ::::::::::::::::::It's based on Hròb Di Kòb > Hrobbi Kòb > Croppi Kòb > Crappy Kòb. Of course the takavíhkiness is important too :P --OuWTB 13:37, ñàłtipki 28, 2014 (UTC)